


Just how fast the night changes

by AuthorUnkind



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnkind/pseuds/AuthorUnkind
Summary: Darkwing and PK meet
Relationships: Donald Duck/Drake Mallard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Just how fast the night changes

**Author's Note:**

> yea this is cos I had 13 works wassup ✌️
> 
> I just referred to him as Duck Avenger in this bc that's how I know him as  
> This is just a little superheroes meeting thing lol, sorry for typos, enjoy!!! xxx
> 
> Yes I did accidentally post this as PLACEHOLDER TITLE lmfaoooo

Darkwing surveyed St Canard from the top of a building in the city centre. All was quiet, for now. Launchpad was working with McDuck tonight, flying him to Tokyolk for some big meeting, so Darkwing was on his own. Nothing he couldn't handle though. 

A sound to his left caused him to spin around. Nothing there. Yet he remained in defensive position, ready, waiting. 

A sound from behind him.

"I know you're there" Drake said as he spun around. "No use hiding".

An attack from his right side had him pinned to the roof. He glared at his attacker, expecting Bushroot, or maybe Quackerjack. He certainly wasn't expecting-

"Duck Avenger?" Drake said in suprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Keeping the city safe". Duck Avenger replied. Drake almost couldn't believe he was meeting him.

"Oh right. Kinda my thing but sure ok we can share I mean I'm a huge fan of your work and _I_ certainly don't need the help..." Drake was rambling, he knew it. He always tried to be cool and collected but meeting one of his biggest heroes was getting to him.

"You keep Canard safe?" The Duck Avenger asked, loosening his hold on Drake slightly.

"Yep! Just me! Well my buddy Launchpad too but he's busy tonight but otherwise yep I keep the baddies at bay" Drake said. "Just Darkwing Duck vs evil"

"Darkwing Duck" the Duck Avenger repeated, allowing Drake to stand. "Never heard of ya" he said, holding out a hand to shake in greeting. 

"Never heard of me!!" Drake repeated. "What do you mean?! I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the combination lock on the vaults of justice! I am Darkwing Duck!"

"You any good?" Duck Avenger asks with a smirk, and Drake can feel his temper rising. 

"Of course I'm good. I was given the key to this city!" he spits, and the Duck Avenger continues smirking and he just wants to punch that smile off his face.

"Good" the Duck Avenger says, pointing across the street "Because there's a break in happening over there"

"Wh-?" Drake asks, spinning around. But the Avenger is already gone and all he can do is follow.

-

He's a good fighter, Donald thinks. Darkwing Duck holds his own against this Megadolt or whatever his name is. They both come out of it with barely a scratch.

"So what do you do when you've stopped them?" Donald asks. 

"I hand them into the cops" Darkwing says. "Why, what do you do?"

He's standoffish, and Donald wonders what has upset the other hero.

"Aliens usually fly away after a fight" he shrugs, leaning against the wall next to Darkwing to wait with him. Darkwing nods tiredly and they settle into a silence as they keep an eye on the villain.

-

Drake wants to be upset that the Duck Avenger had never heard of him, but maybe that's not his fault. Maybe. 

And maybe he's wasting this opportunity to talk to another hero and letting his ego ruin something for him again.

"So" he starts. "Where did you get your tech from?" he nods towards the Shield the Avenger wears. 

"Afraid that's classified" Duck Avenger says apologetically and Drake feels a twinge of annoyance by that. But, he realises, it's more at the situation than at the Avenger. He believes he'd talk about it if he could. And it's not like he doesn't have experience with classified information.

"I get that" he nods. "I've worked with S.H.U.S.H. before and it's great but I can't tell anyone about it. And sometimes those are the coolest adventures!" 

"They do love their secrets" Donald agrees. "Nobody will even tell me S.H.U.S.H. stands for!"

At that Drake laughs and the Avenger joins soon.

"I have a running theory it stands for nothing!" Drake admits. "Everyone just pretends to know but nobody asks in case they look dumb"

"An ' Emperor's New Clothes' situation" Duck Avenger laughs. "That makes sense."

Drake notices he has a nice laugh. 

-

Launchpad is away for the rest of the week. Drake assures him it's fine. He has help.

-

"Hey" Donald greets. After a week he knows where to find Darkwing easily. They've grown close in such a short time. Somehow it just feels right. 

"Hey" Darkwing smiles. "Ready for another night of fighting together?"

"You mean me fighting and you standing there looking pretty" Donald playfully teases, sitting next to Darkwing.

"Aww shucks" Darkwing laughs playfully "You think I'm pretty"

There's a pause. The playful banter they've kept up has disappeared into something more. They're on the brink of something. The option to return to jokes and teasing is there, and it's tempting, but maybe Donald should take the chance. 

"Well. Yes" he admits. "Probably are without you mask too"

"I'm sure you are too" Darkwing whispers. The moon shines down on them and the moment feels ethereal. One wrong move could shatter it.

Without speaking Donald is reaching to remove Darkwing's mask. 

He was right, he is pretty.

Donald let's Darkwing take his mask off of him then, and they smile at each other.

"Donald" he says, once again holding out his hand to shake in greeting.

"Drake" Darkwing says, shaking his hand with a smile.

Thankfully it's a quiet night in St Canard and allows them to get to know each other even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Random thoughts as I type whooo  
> I feel like Donald came off as cocky but its not meant to be rude akkssk  
> Enemies to lovers but only Darkwing thought they were enemies  
> Idk why Donald is in Canard, just vibing ig  
> What does S.h.u.s.h. stand for actually???  
> Oh my gosh acc to the dwd wiki nobody knows I'm. That's going in the story omg  
> Is it obvious idk romance lmao idk I still like this though  
> Should have included One in this somewhere oops sorry bro ✌️  
> Lmk what you think!!!! Have a great day xxx


End file.
